


How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

by jcyriding



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, also armin wears flowy skirts and flower crowns and crop tops, and eremin trash, and eren likes leather and stuff, bc i am florence trash, bc i need constant attention, i added both spellings of eren's last name to make this available to a wider audience, sorry about that, this is based off the florence + the machine song btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcyriding/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eremin fanfic where Armin likes long flowy skirts and crop tops and flower crowns and Florence + the Machine and Eren likes leather and knives and punk rock and they are perfect for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE FLORENCE + THE MACHINE

For Armin, the best things about boho skirts was spinning. He would turn his music up loud enough to bother the neighbors, raise his arms above his head, and spin, losing himself in the colors and sounds that filled his senses. His top would ride up further than it was supposed to, exposing the soft porcelain skin of his belly, and he’d laugh and laugh before falling on the floor, still giggling. The falling scared the shit out of Eren every time without fail, but Armin was always fine afterwards. A little dizzy, but that never stopped him from getting right back up, small hands gripped tight to his boyfriend’s leather jacket, and, once his balance returned to him, beginning to spin again. 

For Eren, the best thing about boho skirts was the way they hugged Armin's hips, the garment always riding a little lower than it was made to, in contrast with his crop top, which was alway riding a little higher than intended. Even before he dressed like this, the blond turned heads; now, he broke necks.

The green-eyed boy heard the familiar thump of Armin falling down and rushed in, checking to make sure his boyfriend wasn't dead or anything. Fortunately, he wasn't. Eren sighed deeply. “I think this Florence woman and her machinery are bad influences on you, gorgeous,” he teased as he leaned against the door and looked lovingly at the laughing mess on the floor that was his boyfriend. “First it’s spinning, then it’s ecstasy!”

“The music you listen to is more encouraging of drug use than the music I listen to,” Armin snorted. Then the blond male sighed, shutting his eyes and murmuring, “ _How big, how blue, how beautiful_ …” This was his favorite song; the haunting, heavenly sounds bringing to mind a large empty church on a sunny day, the light casting a warm glow onto everything in a million different colors. He'd always wanted to spin and dance around an empty church like that. 

Eren had always loved Armin’s voice; it was soft, sweet, melodic, almost harp-like. Eren could also sing, but his voice was not beautiful. Armin had the beautiful voice; Eren's voice was harsh and strong, like an electric guitar in a hard rock song. 

Eren didn't realize that he'd been staring. Armin was staring at the ceiling fan as it went around and around, looking utterly dazed. The poor boy got very little sleep the night before, which was Eren's fault, and although he didn't regret it in the slightest, he still felt sorry for the sleepy blond. "Baby, can we start the song over?" Eren asked gently. He hated to disturb his boyfriend's open-eyed nap, but this was important. "I wanna dance with you." 

Armin's eyes blinked sharply as he heard Eren's voice, and he looked over and smiled, nodding. The boy stood up shakily and made his way to the stereo, grabbing his phone and rewinding the song. " _Between a crucifix and the Hollywood sign, we decided to get hurt_ …” The song began again, and Armin's body began to sway slowly and hypnotically. Eren smiled crookedly as he took the younger boy's hand in his own, then placed his other hand on that warm, kitten soft strip of skin between his skirt and his top, the same strip of skin that was now dotted with reddish-purple bruises and hickeys from the night previous. Armin placed his hand on Eren's leather-clad shoulder, and they started to move together, bodies close enough to bury their faces in each other's necks and inhale the other's scent. 

“ _How big, how blue, how beautiful_ …"

The green-eyes boy swiped the rough pad of his thumb across the sharp angle of his boyfriend's hipbone, and Armin shivered in response. "Sorry," Eren whispered. "Just appreciating my work." Armin rolled his eyes, but he smiled and kissed Eren on his chapped lips. Excepting his hipbones, everything about Armin was soft; his button nose, his cheeks that still held on to that last bit of baby fat, his adorable butt, his lips, god, his lips! The boy in all black looked at his ray of sunshine through thick, dark lashes and whispered, “This song’s about you, y’know? It’s about us, really, but it’s mostly about you.” 

Armin’s brow furrowed, pearly pink lips puckering a little. It was adorable. “How so?” He quirked a brow as a soft smile graced his face. “At surface value, you could make an argument for it being about the sky, and although I personally don't buy into that theory, I don't see how it's about me, either." Sometimes Eren forgot how much of an intellectual Armin really was.

Eren clicked his tongue and shook his head. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Armin’s, and he purred, “But it is about the sky, and it's so much deeper than surface value. The sky was born in your eyes, and I am the man who’s falling from space, because every time I look at the sky, every time I look in your eyes, I get lost in those two expanses of blue that are infinitely deep.” He inhaled through his nose, and then laughed as he dipped Armin suddenly, laughing even more as the blond squealed. The shorter boy’s hair fell away from his face, making his face fully visible. He was blushing; both his cheeks and the tips of his ears were a simply adorable shade of pink. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Eren murmured, his smile fading, being replaced by a look of awe. “Honest to God, you’re everything to me.” He pulled Armin back up and pulled him into a bear hug, burying his face into Armin’s neck, breathing in deeply, a large smile on his face. Armin was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing Eren’s head. “Are you okay?” He asked as he cupped Eren’s cheek with his hand. "What's bringing all this on?" 

"Let's get married," Eren whispered before marking Armin with yet another red hickey. "Let's have a huge church wedding with a bazillion people, or a tiny beach wedding at night with just us and a priest." 

Armin scoffed in surprise, but then he nodded. "Yes, Eren, yes, yes!" He began to jump up and down before wrapping his legs around Eren's waist, kissing the other boy deeply and tangling his fingers in the other's thick, dark hair. The squealing boy was quite a sight with his flower crown barely staying on his head and his skirt bunching around his pale thighs. But, after all, moments like this were the reason Eren fell in love with Armin in the first place. And as he stared into twin big, blue, beautiful orbs, he knew he’d made the right decision asking Armin to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen i know i'm a cheesy fucker but look me in the eye and tell me that eren is not head over heels in love with armin and that armin is not the kind of dude to wear flower crowns, crop tops, and boho skirts. 
> 
> see? told you.


End file.
